gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Ultimate Legend
Bionicle Ultimate Legend (also known as bionikkuruの最終の伝説 in Japan) is a Bionicle videogame that resembles the Bionicle series. It is suggested to being developed by CyberConnect2 (same developer of the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Series) and published by Eidos Interactive (same publisher of Bionicle Heroes). The game is playable for the PlayStation 3, XBox360, Nintendo Wii and Microsoft Windows platforms, and allows the player to live the entire sequence of the whole series. Game modes The game allows the player to select a wast list of game modes, such as the Story Mode (where you can enjoy all the canonical, alternative and special storylines), Stadium Mode (where you can prove yourself into specific modes, such as Arcade, Tutorial, Challenge, Training, Mission, Gold Match and Survival), Versus Mode (also online, where you can control one or both of the players), and some extra games and other modes, such as Online Mode, Extra Mode and Makuta's Liar. *Story Mode *Stadium **Arcade **Challenge **Training **Survival **Mission *Versus Mode **Free Match ***P1 VS COM ***P2 VS P2 ***COM VS P2 ***COM VS COM **Challegne Match **Online Match *Kohlii Stadiums **Free Match **Tournament **LEGO League **Online Match *Paintball Arena **Free Match **Challenge Match **Online Match *Minigolf Field **Free Game **Championship *Online Mode *Makuta's Liar **Create Character (up to 50 characters) **Create Stage (up to 10 stages) **Create Race Track (up to 15 race tracks) **Create Minigolf Field (up to 9 minigolf fields) *Extra Mode **Character Profiles **Chronology **Stats *Options Mode **Video Settings **Audio Settings **Data Settings **Other Settings Story Mode The storylines in the game are shown as Canonical, Alternative and Special. Obviously, to continue thought the story, you must complete the previous chapter. Canonical Storyline #2001: Arrival of the Toa #2002: The Bohrok swamps #2003: The Seventh Toa #2004: Return to past #2005: Web of shadows #2006: The island of life and death #2007: Hold your breath #2008: Island of showdown #2009: Journey of a god #2010: End of a journey Alternative Storyline #Brothers in Arms #Dreams of Destruction #Sahmad's Tale #Destiny War #The Powers that be #The Yesterday quest #Reign of Shadows #Dwellers in Darkness #Destiny War #Federation of Fear Special Storyline #Kodan's tale Stadium Mode *'Arcade' *'Survival' *'Golden Match' *'Mission' *'Challenge': the chosen character must face itself in a random match where you must win following different criterires *'Time attack': face unlimited opponents with a time settled of 10, 20 or 30 minutes *'Time arcade': face 10 opponents and defeat them as fast as possible Characters The characters of the game are at least 200 overall, plus up to 50 editable by the player on Makuta's Liar. Stages The stages on the fighting version of the game are 36 overall Extra Mode The player is allowed to view its stats and see the gallery with all characters datas, all videos, all illustrations and all soundtrack (which can be the soundtrack of the movies, the videogames, the original songs and the OST of the game). Makuta's Liar In this mode, the player is allowed to create up to 50 characters, as a Matoran, Toa, Turaga exc... with every possible particularity. Medias *Manga: yes *Anime: yes *Comics: maybe Category:Video Games Category:Bionicle Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Racing Category:Shooter Category:Sports Category:Wii games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:LEGO Category:Adventure Category:Kart Category:Arising Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sony Category:Bionicle Ultimate Legend Category:PlayStation games Category:Platformer Category:PlayStation Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:PC games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Wii Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox Category:Xbox games